


Relax

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/F, Futanari, GP, PWP, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Chaeyoung wakes up and decides to have a little fun with her girlfriend, Dahyun. It feels a little one sided to her, so she gets a little payback later that night.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 127





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Wrote this for one of my good buds. Love youuu! you know who you are.

Chaeyoung groaned softly as music hit her ears from the old clock radio she used as an alarm every morning. She reached over and turned the volume down, but hummed along with the song that filtered through the speakers. She put her head back on the pillow and halfway listened to the lyrics, eyes drifting along Dahyun’s body. 

  
  


Her eyes caught the slight tent in the heavy sheets and bit the inside of her lip. With Dahyun being such a heavy sleeper, she could do whatever she wanted. Within reason. 

  
  


The music still buzzing in her ears, she pulled the comforter off of Dahyun and moved to lay between her legs, arms draped over her thighs as she mouthed at her cock through her boxer briefs. Dahyun shifted once, but she never woke. 

  
  


Chaeyoung carefully pulled Dahyun’s cock out of the slit in her boxers and ran the flat of her tongue along the underside, feeling it pulse. She closed her fingers around the shaft and stroked slowly, her tongue playing with the tip to taste her precum. Her full lips wrapped around the tip and sucked lightly. 

  
  


Once Dahyun’s cock was hard, she got to work. She bobbed her head on her entire length, moaning softly as precum coated her tongue the longer she sucked. Just tasting it was enough to make her soak through her panties. 

  
  


Chaeyoung looked up at Dahyun’s sleeping face and pulled off of her cock to pay a little attention to her balls, knowing how sensitive they were. Dahyun’s cock twitched hard in her hand as she sucked both of them into her mouth. 

  
  


The amount of precum Dahyun leaked made her strokes smoother. She moved her free hand down to slide inside her panties, rubbing her clit in slow circles. Her hips rolled, not able to hold back a moan.

  
  


Chaeyoung released Dahyun’s balls with a soft pop and ran her tongue along the base, nipping the skin around it gently. She took her cock back into her mouth, going lower and lower until her thick shaft as in her throat. She fought against her gag reflex and swallowed around the tip. 

  
  


Just as she was about to pull away, Dahyun’s cock pulsed out her load. Chaeyoung moaned and sucked even harder, wanting every bit of it. She cupped her balls and massaged them lightly, another spurt of cum landing on her tongue. Feeling more frustrated than when she started, she shed her panties and mounted Dahyun, pressing her soaked pussy against the underside of her softening cock. 

  
  


She put her hands on either side of Dahyun and humped against it, smirking to herself when she felt her getting hard again. The pressure on her clit from something not her hand was even better. Chaeyoung leaned down and pressed a barely there kiss to Dahyun’s cheek as she reached between them to guide her cock into her pussy. 

  
  


Her teeth sank into the inside of her cheek as Dahyun’s cock stretched her out. It always took her a few seconds to get used to it. She sat up straight and rocked her hips back and forth, hands splayed on Dahyun’s stomach. “Oh, fuck.” She groaned quietly, the head of her cock hitting her deepest parts. 

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled her shirt off and cupped her breasts, squeezing them before tugging lightly at her nipples. Her walls clamped around Dahyun’s cock. She moved one hand down to rub her clit, finally feeling the release she wanted. 

  
  


Her cum soaked Dahyun’s hips as her own still rocked. It didn’t take long for Dahyun to follow, spilling a second load deep inside her pussy. 

  
  


Tiny moans and whimpers hit Dahyun’s ears as she roused, feeling a weight on her hips and a small ache in her balls. She opened her eyes and looked up at Chaeyoung, sweat dripping down her neck and her head thrown back in pleasure. Her hands grasped at her hips, startling the girl on top of her. “Good morning.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung leaned down and connected their lips in a deep kiss, moaning into it when Dahyun fucked up into her pussy slowly. “I want you to fuck my tits.” She mumbled against her lips, looking into her eyes. 

  
  


Dahyun’s hands slid around to her ass and squeezed. “You sure about that?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, sucking on Dahyun’s lower lip. She shimmied down her body and squeezed her tits together. They didn’t quite cover her whole shaft. Dahyun watched her with affection. It was something Chaeyoung was always determined to do even with the smaller size of her chest. 

  
  


Dahyun watched the hint of frustration grow on Chaeyoung’s face and was quick to flip their positions. She lay against her, face level with her chest. Her lips wrapped around a hardened nipple and sucked. The moan that hit her ears was like music. She dragged her teeth against it, holding back a grin as Chaeyoung’s hips rose to grind against her. 

  
  


She cupped both tits, squeezing harshly as her tongue ran up the valley between them. Dahyun moved to straddle her chest, cock resting against her sternum. Chaeyoung moved to push her tits together, but it was only enough to press firmly against the sides of her shaft. 

  
  


Dahyun braced herself on the headboard and thrust her hips a few times, watching as the tip dragged along the front of Chaeyoung’s throat. She let out a soft grunt as Chaeyoung’s tongue peeked out to lick the tip each time she thrust forward. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s eyes lifted to lock with Dahyun’s. She pushed her tits further together, smirking as her thrusts sped up. It wasn’t going to take long after coming twice, and with the pressure on her sensitive shaft, it was hurtling Dahyun towards the edge. 

  
  


When Dahyun’s thrusts became more erratic, Chaeyoung wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked hard. Dahyun moaned loudly and came, her shaft visibly pulsing. She looked down to watch Chaeyoung take her load, mashing her lips together as a little spilled from the corner of her mouth. 

  
  


Chaeyoung ran her tongue along the side of her mouth and licked the tip clean. Dahyun moved down and peppered her neck and shoulder in kisses. “This feels a little one sided.” She murmured against her pulse point, smiling when Chaeyoung laughed. 

  
  


“Maybe you can make it up to me later.” 

  
  


“Oh? How much?” Dahyun ran her fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair. 

  
  


“It’s been a while since we did that thing.” She hinted, her cheeks tinging red. 

  
  


It took Dahyun a few seconds to realize what she was referring to and hummed. “Are you sure?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “It felt good last time.” 

  
  


“How deep you wanna go?” 

  
  


“As far as you want.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed both of her cheeks then her lips. “Only if you want to, baby.” 

  
  


“I want it.” Chaeyoung knew it would get some of the frustration out of her system. 

  
  


“Okay. Deal.” Dahyun kissed her one more time. 

  
  


Chaeyoung looped her arms around Dahyun’s neck and deepened it. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Later that night, they were on the couch watching a movie. Chaeyoung was cuddled against Dahyun’s chest, the mess from dinner strewn on the coffee table. It started to bother Chaeyoung, so she stood and gathered it all to take to the kitchen. 

  
  


As she rinsed the plates, she felt Dahyun press against her back. “Hi.” 

  
  


Dahyun nuzzled into her neck. “Hi.” She reached down and held Chaeyoung’s hips as she pressed her hardening cock against her ass. 

  
  


Chaeyoung pressed back against her, turning the water off and drying her hands. “I feel that.” 

  
  


Dahyun grinned and bit down hard on her shoulder. “Good.” She turned Chaeyoung around and lifted her up by her ass, guiding her legs around her waist. She carried them to the bedroom and tossed Chaeyoung down, quickly climbing on top of her. 

  
  


Chaeyoung slid her tongue past Dahyun’s lips, moaning when she felt Dahyun’s cock pressing against her clothed pussy. In the back of her head, she knew what was coming, and it was making her soak through her panties. 

  
  


Dahyun sucked gently on Chaeyoung’s tongue then pulled back to rid both of them of their clothes. She let her cock rest against Chaeyoung’s pussy, feeling just how wet she was already. Her hips moved against her, dragging the underside of her cock along Chaeyoung’s clit. 

  
  


Chaeyoung whined softly when Dahyun sat up on her knees, her own turning inward as she slapped her thick cock against her already sensitive clit. “Oh fuck!” 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed the tip of her cock against the swollen nub and watched Chaeyoung squirm under her. “You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you?” Her tone was low. Nothing like her usual self. It made Chaeyoung gush even more. 

  
  


“Yes.” Her answer came out as a breathy moan. 

  
  


Dahyun put her hands on the back of Chaeyoung’s thighs and pushed her legs up towards her chest, latching onto her clit. Chaeyoung’s back arched, letting out a loud moan. Her hands flew to Dahyun’s hair, holding her in place over her clit. Dahyun kept her focus there, feeling a rush of cum against her chin when Chaeyoung came. 

  
  


Dahyun moved quick. She pinned Chaeyoung’s arms above her head and slammed into her pussy in one smooth motion. With her free hand, she pulled Chaeyoung’s legs over her thighs as she pounded hard and fast into her dripping hole. “Take that big cock like the slut you are.” She growled into her ear, biting down on the shell. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s walls were already fluttering around her thrusting cock. “Fuck, Dahyun.” She panted, her fingers curling into fists at how hard she was being fucked. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned up and held onto her hips, watching her tits bounce as she thrust. Her hands slid up Chaeyoung’s body, her fingers closing around her nipples hard. With a few harsh tugs to the stiff nubs, Chaeyoung came a second time, milking Dahyun’s cock. 

  
  


The longer Dahyun fucked into her, the more Chaeyoung tried to twist away from her. “Oh no you don’t.” Dahyun pulled out and flipped Chaeyoung onto her stomach, pushing right back into her pussy. She pinned her down with her body, only her hips moving as she fucked her. “You wanted my cock, you’re gonna get it until I’m done with you.” She husked into her ear. 

  
  


Chaeyoung screwed her eyes shut, her fingers grasping at the sheets. “D-Dahyun…” 

  
  


Dahyun put her hand over Chaeyoung’s mouth and fucked into her even harder. “I can’t believe you tried to fuck me with your tits this morning.” She whispered into her ear, feeling Chaeyoung’s walls clamp around her. “You think they’re big enough for that?” 

  
  


Dahyun loved every single part of her girlfriend and she would fight anyone who spoke to her like this, but it was a secret desire of Chaeyoung’s to be degraded. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, Dahyun wanted to do her best for Chaeyoung. 

  
  


“The only thing that’s good enough for my dick is your mouth and your pussy.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung whimpered into Dahyun’s hand, coming hard. A few tears streaked down her cheeks and across the back of Dahyun’s hand. 

  
  


Dahyun pushed up on her hands and drove her cock as deep as she could, her hips colliding with her ass with loud claps. “What are you?” 

  
  


“A slut…” 

  
  


“Louder.” 

  
  


“A slut!” Chaeyoung said through a loud moan as the tip brushed a certain spot inside her. 

  
  


Dahyun slapped her ass roughly, watching as the skin instantly reddened. “For what?” 

  
  


“A slut for your big cock.” Chaeyoung buried her face in the sheets, her cheeks flaming. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled on Chaeyoung’s hips so she would settle on her knees. “Look at you.” She brought her hand down against her ass again. “Face down and ass up taking this big dick.” Her thrusts got faster the closer she was to coming. “Maybe you don’t deserve my load in your pussy.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung lifted her head at that. “No! Please come inside me.” She pleaded. 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and moved to pull her cock out, but Chaeyoung pushed herself back onto it. “Please… I need to feel your load inside me.” 

  
  


Dahyun took Chaeyoung’s arms and crossed them over her lower back, holding her still as she fucked into her. She only lasted a few more thrusts before coming, pushing her cock in as far as she could. She let her arms go and draped herself over her back, nipping at the back of her shoulder. 

  
  


Her hand slipped down, rubbing quick circles on Chaeyoung’s clit. “Dahyun!” Chaeyoung’s body curled inward, but Dahyun kept her still. “I want one more from you.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung whimpered, coming again. Her thighs trembled visibly the longer Dahyun worked her clit through her orgasm. “B-Baby…” Her voice was weak, cum dripping down Dahyun’s balls. “I can’t…” 

  
  


Dahyun eased her cock out of Chaeyoung and moved to lay her on her back. She lay on top of her and looked over her face. Her cheeks were bright red and there were tear stains on them. Dahyun ran her finger along her cheeks and kissed her gently. “I love you so much, baby.” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Chaeyoung rubbed Dahyun’s sides and kissed her back. “I love you, too.” She was still trying to catch her breath. 

  
  


“Do you need anything?” 

  
  


“Just you.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved to lay next to her, pulling Chaeyoung against her chest to cuddle her. She ran her fingers through her long black hair, kissing her forehead. 

  
  


Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Dahyun, holding tight to her. It always took a lot out of her when they did this, and now she just wanted to be close to the girl she loved. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled the sheets over them, keeping one arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders to hold her close. 

  
  


Chaeyoung lifted her head to look at Dahyun. She pressed her lips against the underside of her jaw. “You’re gonna be insufferable tomorrow.” She teased, knowing Dahyun always doted on her the day after. 

  
  


“You love it.” Dahyun scratched her scalp gently. 

  
  


Chaeyoung couldn't deny that. “I do.” 

  
  


“Anything you want, you got it.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed in thought. “I’ll have to think about that. Maybe we could go to that new art show they opened.” 

  
  


Dahyun held back a groan at the thought of following Chaeyoung around an art show for hours on end, but she’d do anything for her. “If you want. I might need to bring a snack, though. We’ll get lost in there.” She teased, earning a small poke to her side. 

  
  


“It’s not that bad. Plus, you have to do whatever I want tomorrow.” She said smugly. 

  
  


“I would do it anyway, baby. You know that.” 

  
  


“And that’s why I love you.” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head, smiling softly. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
